Item talk:1112 Quickstone
Playing as Disco Soup. I've noticed that sometimes after I use the Quickstone to heal in combat and then take further damage in that combat, I will heal completely after the combat ends. Could this be an effect of dipping it below one's residence? Has anyone seen this happen before getting it to glow blue?Dapperdanman1983 16:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I was wondering about that myself, not too long ago. Shadowblack pointed out that the massive amount of damage you take, by the time you use the quickstone and then finish off the monster, results in your healing (through the normal method, after a combat) far more than you need to be fully healed. So it's a natural side effect of using the quickstone. Psychoadept 16:18, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :The two are not related. The amount of Stamina you heal after combat depends on the Stamina you lost during combat. That's why you may heal more than the max Stamina of your character. For example: :Your character has 200 Stamina. During combat you are reduced to 10. You use a Quickstone heal and go back to 200 Stamina then you lose another 160 Stamina. You've lost a total of 350 Stamina during that fight. After the battle you heal 210 Stamina. Since you can have 200 at most you end end up fully healed. :This can happen even if you don't use a Quckstone heal. For example if the Hale Blade heals you completely, or if you use a lot of Restoration. And yes, it was happening even before the Estate Merchant was introduced.--Shadowblack 16:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that makes sense.Dapperdanman1983 16:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Item:1112 Quickstone Since the quickstone is an item, shouldn't this page be moved to the Item namespace? Joddelle 23:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : Agreed. I second moving it to the item namespace. --Wetheril(talk) 00:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Done, now to put the little box in...--Hastifertalk 16:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::: Done that too. Hey I noticed the descrip... nevermind this was Simeon... Hey where does the "your quickstone is glowing blue" text go now that the # of heals are indicated there in the description too now? (Was that a confusing question?)--Hastifertalk 16:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::: Now to go find all the links I broke... the main ones won't get broken, since there's a redirect, but anything that links to a section will be broken, right?--Hastifertalk 16:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Man you guys should be motivational speakers. All done. Anything else?--Hastifertalk 17:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::: LOL, I think you're just too fast. You made a crazy ton of edits in a short amount of time! --Wetheril(talk) 17:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, do the section links broke when moving? I didn't knew. Sorry for the note then, Hastifer. It seemed strange to take so much work for such a little change. Hehe, you're a worthy disciple of mine in the ability of doing many, many updates in a hurry. Scarbrowtalk 19:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: LOL, no need to apologize, you were just looking out for me (trying not to overwork me). I don't know if it would have broke them or not -- I changed them before anyone could find out. Just call me hyper-fingers.--Hastifertalk 19:10, October 9, 2009 (UTC)